1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a digital photographing apparatus which controls a zooming state according to a gesture of a user and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various kinds of electronic apparatuses have been developed and sold in the market. In particular, electronic apparatuses such as digital photographing apparatuses based on excellent IT technology have also been developed.
In the recent years, demands for the most advanced digital photographing apparatuses have been increased due to reduction in cost and improvement in performance of the most advanced digital photographing apparatuses. Therefore, there is a need for a more convenient method of using the most advanced digital photographing apparatus.